


Night Visit

by DulcesPlegarias



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spice, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcesPlegarias/pseuds/DulcesPlegarias
Summary: Count Lucio pays a visit to his new plaything. Spice ensues.





	Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Yessica is my OC/fan apprentice for The Arcana. This takes place prior to the start of the story. She is a plague doctor. But then again it's smut, you really don't need too much context for it amirite?

It had become a force of habit to visit Lucio in the dark of night, slipping between shadows of the palace grounds, away from prying eyes, meeting behind closed doors. Yessica's fascination never ceased, and with each moment they shared, the more she believed herself to become obsessed with the man, a realization that was slowly proving dangerous.

She knew his attentions were purely physical, a simple chase and conquest to entertain himself outside of a marriage that was held together with appearances rather than true devotion or will. She convinced herself of such each time she felt his hands trace along her skin, forcing herself to keep a cold heart, to hold any emotion at bay, no matter how much she craved the touch of his lips in hers.

It was why having the Count himself in her own quarters was baffling.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" Yessica asked, trying to hide her surprise as she sat up in bed, tugging the sheer fabric of her nightgown close. The click of the door shutting turned her sight on the man who stepped in closer with much confidence, as if he owned the place. Well, he did actually, but Yessica never assumed for him to be the type to pay his plaything a visit. She struck him more as the type who would've preferred to have someone go to him and beg.

"Do I honestly need a reason to visit? You're a guest in my palace, doc. I think I can go wherever I please, no?"

And there it was, that haughty attitude that made her eyes roll. Yet the charming smile followed, and once more, Yessica had to bite her tongue in order to get a hold of herself. That didn't stop her eyes from wandering though, quick to take notice in his attire, himself only wearing a dark red silk gown, and a gleam of gold visible from the gauntlet. Was this a nightly routine of his or a special occasion? Whatever the reason, his intentions were obvious as he disrobed, letting the garment fall as he approached the bed. Yessica's jaw tightened and she shifted slightly, a slight flush running across her face. Her experience with men was..limited and brief. Relationships in general were shortlived, as Yessica's sole focus had always been her work, never allowing herself anything substantially meaningful. Perhaps that was why she had so easily fallen into the routine of seeking Lucio after the first shared drunken kiss in the masquerade. This was all experimental, a surface level intimacy that meant nothing beyond satisfying a need. Yet, her heart raced as he moved his way in top of her, pounding loudly as his fingers tugged her robe open, certain he could hear it echo in the candlelit room depsite that being physically impossible.

"You're trembling." he cooed, pressing his lips against her neck, pinning her down underneath him.

"It's cold." she snapped, slender fingers tangling onto blond hair, obviously failing at stilling her nerves. Lucio chuckled, kissing his way down towards her breasts, a clawed hand just barely tracing over her hardened nipple.

"I can see that." he teased, earning a reluctant smile from her as he gazed up at her.

"Then keep me warm." Yessica answered, lifting herself up to pull off the robe, pleased to feel her bare skin on his.

Lucio simply smirked, both hands on her breasts, making for a sharp contrast of cold metal and cool skin as he played with them. Her back arched just slightly the moment he took her breast to his mouth, as if presenting herself to him, offering everything for him to take. She moaned softly, hand stroking his hair as teeth grazed onto her sensitive skin, then pulling sharply when he bit on down. The pain brought out something in her, something she'd only shared with him, and something which he welcomed, both giving and receiving. He did the same again, this time earning a small gasp from her, body already wanting more of his rough caresses.

"Turn around.." he ordered, a tone that made her shudder. He now knelt in front of her, human hand around his cock, stroking himself. She could feel his piercing gaze on her, even as she parted her hair to one side and did as he ordered. She knew what it meant, and she could feel her body grow hot in anticipation. Lifting her hips high, she looked over her shoulder briefly, enough to see his face press behind her, a lewd noise she never knew she could make leaving her throat the second she felt his warm breath on her cunt.

_Fuck_.. His tongue was slow, agonizingly slow with each flick across her, tracing her lips and swelled clit. Her hands clenched at the pillow as he tasted her, an embarrassing whimper sounding once his tongue worked it's way in, herself growing wet at the thought of being filled by his cock.

"Yes..Lucio, _more_." Yessica breathed, hips just barely grinding against his mouth in rhythm. She dipped her hand between them, wanting to still the ache from her clit, needing relief. Yet he stopped her, nudging her hand away.

"No, not yet sweetheart." Lucio hushed, parting away.

She groaned, looking over her shoulder again, only to have her lips part in a silent moan as he now knelt again. Instantly, she arched and spread herself, cunt practically dripping for him. He drew in closer, hand guiding the tip of his cock to her, stroking her with merciless teasing.

" _Lucio!_.." she hissed, herself eager to feel him inside of her, to have her walls clenched around that thick cock. God how she fucking wanted this. Fingering herself to the thought of him wasn't as entirely satisfying as the real thing, but that was something she was going to keep to herself. There was no need to inflate his ego more than it was.

He grinned in response however, but soon gave into her, making Yessica moan into the pillow as he pushed himself in. By now she had gotten used to him, though it was always so damn _good_ to feel herself be stretched and eased into his girth. She moved slowly, welcoming his cock further, himself holding onto her hips.

"Mmm, look at you. So damn eager.." he purred.

She simply whined, eyes shut a she focused on him, and the wet sounds of their joined selves. His balls slapped against her as her ass bounced on him, practically slamming her hips to each of his thrusts. He was right, she _was_  eager. Desperate even. She wanted her cunt to drip with his cum, for him to _use_ her. The thought both scared and excited her, more so when that metal hand pulled her hair back sharply. She moaned loudly, finding pleasure in being fucked like an animal in heat. It was hard and fast, body hot and covered in a light sweat as she kept up with his rough shoves, not wanting it to end.

His cock throbbed deep in her, her walls clenching around him as if taking him in further. Her face was buried onto the pillow, nails grasping and gripping the sheets with the need to hold onto something. Fuck, she was so close. It wasn't until she felt his fingertip circle at her clit that she cried out, a sharp sound she was certain was heard outside the bedroom door. Her hips bucked with frevent need, feeling her orgasm build up. He groaned then, feeling his cock twitch.

"P-please, cum inside me!-" she stammered loosely, only to moan as she felt his hips slam faster, knowing he was close too.

He came hard when he did, clawed fingertips drawing blood drops from how hard he gripped. She cried out again, herself from her own orgasm, her fingers replacing his as she rubbed her clit. "Ah!-" The surprised gasp was just as loud from her, startled from the sudden wetness that gushed out from her, mixing with his cum as it ran down her thighs. It took him off guard as well, panting hard as he pulled out, cock left glistening.

Yessica collapsed on the bed, sprawled and numb while trying to collect herself, mind at s blank as her body slowly eased itself from the tension. She didn't feel Lucio curl on beside her, eyes then opening to see his flushed and panting face. Her hands dug at his hair, pulling him to her, closing the gap between their lips. Their sounds muffled in the sluggish kiss, herself slowly climbing on him, straddling his thigh.

""I'm still cold." she breathed, amber gaze half lid with want. He could only smirk in reply.


End file.
